the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Schumaker
Charles James "Charlie" Schumaker was Stanley Ipkiss's friend from The Mask in 1994 as well as the tritagonist of the film, he is played by the late American actor Richard Jeni and voiced by Mark Taylor in the animated series. The Mask (film) Charlie Schumaker is Stanley's best friend and co-worker at the Edge City Bank. During the climatic battle at the Coco Bongo, he helps Stanley escort the civilians out of the club while Stanley faces Dorian to get the mask back and saving Tina Carlyle. He is with Stanley and Tina as Stanley throws the mask back in the river before him and Tina kiss. Charlie jumps into the river to get the mask and use it for himself, but Milo first got it and swims away. The Mask: The Animated Series Charlie appears in the TV show as Stanley's best friend but still has his selfish and philandering personality. In the two-part pilot episode, Charlie became manager of Edge City Savings and Loans, and dreams of becoming vice president of the whole bank chain by doing business ideas like renovating the abandoned House of Tomorrow with Stanley doing all the handiwork, to get the promotion. Stanley was promoted vice president two times in the series, devastating Charlie, but later went back to his previous position. At times, he takes advantage of Stanley by making him to do tasks for his personal gain. In the episode, The Good, The Bad, and Fish Guy, he threatens to fire Stanley on his day off if he doesn't get an "important bank statement" from the airport, which turns out to be a zebra pelt jacket for Charlie, upsetting Stanley. In the end of Up the Creek, he reveals he uses Stanley's credit card to pay for the camping equipment they lost during the rough trip, but received payback from Mask when he dressed up as the old hillbilly bride he was forced to marry, scaring Charlie into fainting and stealing his Banker's Ball party ticket he was invited to. Charlie has been a victim of the Mask's antics like Lt. Kellaway and Mrs. Peenman due to him mistreating and taking advantage of Stanley for his own selfish and lazy demands; stealing his Banker's Ball ticket and giving him a wedgie (once in The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 for making Stanley repair the House of Tomorrow all by himself and in Mystery Cruise). Appearances *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 **Shadow of a Skillit **Bride of Pretorius **Double Reverse **All Hallow's Eve **Santa Mask **Split Personality **A Comedy of Eras **Goin' for the Green **The Good, the Bad and the Fish Guy **Malled **For All Mask-Kind **Up the Creek **Boogie with the Man **What Goes Around Comes Around **Power of Suggestion **Rain of Terror **To Bee or Not to Bee **Love Potion No. 8 ½ **Broadway Malady **(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask **Counterfeit Mask **Magic **Mystery Cruise *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #1 *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #1 **Adventures of the Mask #4 **Adventures of the Mask #11 Gallery Charlie Schumaker and Stanley Ipkiss.jpg Charlie Schumaker and Peggy Brandt.jpg Charlie Schumaker-1.jpg Charlie, Tina and Stanley.jpg Stanley, Tina, Charlie and Milo.jpg CharlieAnimatedSeriesImage.png|Charlie in the animated series. StanleyandCharlieimage1.png|Stanley and Charlie in the cartoon's pilot episode. StanleyandCharlieimage2.png|Charlie making an annoyed Stanley do another errand. StanleyandCharlieimage3.png|Stanley doing all the manual work on the House of Tomorrow while the lazy Charlie reads a comic book, (and take all the credit.) MaskCharlieimage1.png|The Mask tells Charlie Stanley asked him to give him this... MaskCharlieimage2.png|A wedgie. KellawayCharliePeenmanimage2.png|Lt. Kellaway, Charlie and Mrs. Peenman getting atomic wedgies from The Mask for his birthday on the episode, Mystery Cruise. KellawayCharliePeenmanWedgieimage1.png CharlieWalterAncestorsimage1.png|Charlie and Walter's ancestors in colonial era Edge City in the season 2 premiere, A Comedy of Era. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Mask wearers Category:TV-Series Characters